JDZ
by F-ckthesystem125
Summary: A retelling of the classic Jak and Daxter story with a twist. See what happens when a third hero joins in the adventure. Rated T for Violence and Language. Jak and Daxter are not mine. Just my OC. Bad Summary. Story is better.
1. New Villagers

A/N: As the description explains, this is an AU of the original Jak and Daxter games. It'll begin a few years before the start of the first game.

* * *

It was morning in Sandover Village, a small village located next to the sea. The citizens were either awake or trying to wake up to start the day before an earthquake began to shake the whole area, which was caused by none other than the booming voice of the Sage of Green Eco, Samos.

 **"JAK! DAXTER!"** he bellowed as loud as he could before bringing it down to reasonable yelling as he stared down at two 8 year old boys. One with red-ish orange hair, and another with green-blonde hair. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD THE TWO OF YOU THAT MY HOME IS  NOT YOUR PERSONAL PLAYGROUND?!"

"Ehh, seven maybe?" said Daxter, earning an angry glare from Samos. "I don't know! More than a hundred, less than infinity!" That statement earned him a bop on the head from Samos's staff. "OW!" he yelled as Samos bopped Jak on the head as well for trashing his home. Both boys began rubbing their heads while Samos floated over and grabbed a broom.

"Here!" he yelled as he tossed them the broom. "Take that and start cleaning this place up!"

"Fine." Daxter grumbled as he and Jak began to clean the place.

'Hard to believe that Jak will become the hero that we need in the future.' Samos said before a grin came to his face. 'At least I know that Daxter will become nothing more than a yapping furball later on. Though I wish that day would arrive sooner.'

"Daddy!" yelled a young girl with blue-green hair as she ran in from outside.

"What is it Keira?" Samos asked as everyone turned to the seven year old girl.

"There's a ship sailing towards the village!" she said.

"A ship?" Samos said as he looked out the window. Indeed it was a ship, though it looked like it had seen better days. It was a small craft, about as big as the local fisherman's boat, with a few holes here and there on it's sides with a torn sail. People were already gathering on the beach as it sailed closer, with the mayor standing at the front of the group. They along with Jak's group watched as a lone figure stood at the bow of the ship. He was a man with black hair and gray sideburns, thin mustache, dirtied clothes, and a pack slung onto his back.

"I apologize for the sudden arrival to your shores," said the man as his ship hit the sandy shore's of the village. "But my vessel has taken a rather rough beating and cannot sail much farther."

"Rough beating?" Daxter said as he walked up towards the ship. "Looks like it was chewed up and spit out by a pack of Lurker Sharks."

"Hmm, quite." said the man. "As I was saying, my vessel is in no condition to sail. With your permission, I humbly ask if we may stay here for the time being."

"We?" asked the Mayor. Everyone looked into the boat to see a 9 year old boy with black hair and dirty clothes sleeping next to the mast, along with a few various items.

"My son and I." said the man as he knelt down and gently shook the boy. "Zon. Wake up."

"Huh?" groaned the boy named Zon as his eyes opened. He blinked a few times before looking around until his eyes caught sight of the sand they were on. "LAND!" he shouted as he hopped out of the boat and began kissing and rolling around in the sand. Everyone stared at the child before looking back at the man.

"My apologies. We've been out at sea for some time now." said the man.

"Well, on behalf of everyone here at Sandover Village, I welcome you to our little corner of the world." said the mayor. Everyone began to exchange greetings with the man, who they learned was named Zal, while Jak, Daxter, and Keira talked with Zon.

"Hey they castaway." Daxter said. "Name's Daxter. This is my girlfriend Keira-"

"Not!" said Keira, which Daxter ignored.

"And this mute is Jak." Jak waved at Zon, who waved back at all three of them.

"My name's Zon. Nice to meet you all." said the boy.

"So, what were you and your old man doing sailing out at sea?" Daxter asked.

"Actually, we weren't so much as 'sailing' as we were 'getting our butts out of a bad mess'." Zon said.

"What does that mean?" Keira asked. Zon looked over at the adults, who were all talking to Zal, before looking back at the trio.

"Don't tell the adults." Zon whispered. "My dad and were chased out of our old homes."

"Why? What'd you do? Piss in some big shot's coffee?" Daxter joked.

"No. My dad's work wasn't liked by our old home." Zon said.

"What does he do?" Keira asked.

"He's a researcher and a bit of an inventor." Zon said. "He was looking into the Precursors and Eco."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Daxter said.

"He was looking into all types of Eco, including Dark Eco." Zon said.

"Dark Eco?!" Keira shouted before Zon covered her mouth.

"SHH! Not so loud!" Zon whispered harshly before looking at the adults. He sighed when none of them looked their way before continuing. "My dad said that a lot of people fear Dark Eco because it's supposed to be dangerous and unstable. My dad's research looks into all kinds of Eco, including the mythical Light Eco."

"But why Dark Eco?" Keira asked.

"Well-"

"What are you all doing here?" Everyone jumped at the sound of Samos's voice. All four of them turned to see Samos and Zal standing over them.

"I see that you've already begun to make friends. Excellent Zon." Zal said with a smile. "Come along now Zon. Samos here has kindly allowed us to stay at his home until we can get back on our feet."

"Thank you Mr. Samos." Zon said as he walked along his father before waving at his new friends.

"Jak! Daxter! Don't just stand there! You two still have to clean my hut after the mess you two made!" Samos yelled. The two boys jumped and ran towards the hut before joining up with Zon, causing all three boys to race towards Samos's hut. Samos only sighed as he rubbed his head. 'Those three are gonna be as much of a handful now as they will be in a few years time.'

* * *

A/N: So, what do you all think after the first chapter?


	2. Geyser Rock

A/N: I changed it to T. Sorry, but I got too ahead of myself. The M rated stuff will happen in Jak 2.

* * *

-3 weeks later-

Zal and Zon were quickly adapting to the quiet life of Sandover Village. Zal was continuing his research of both the Precursors and Eco, with Samos and Keira watching in curiousity sometimes, and Zon was palling around with Jak and Daxter. Though with Zal and Zon, a new routine came to the villagers: Complaining about Zon.

"He took three of me fishing nets!" yelled the fisherman. "I want them back!"

"I'll reprimand him for his theft." said Zal, trying to keep the fisherman from blowing up anymore than he already was. "And I'll have him personally return the nets. You have my word."

"See to it that he does!" said the fisherman before stomping down the path towards the village. Zal only sighed before walking back inside.

"This is the fourth time in three days that someone's come here complaining about your son's thievery." Samos said. "The sculptor's chisel was taken to look for Precursor fossils. The bird watching woman's empty bird cages to capture any rare species out in the jungle."

"The mayor's hat." Keira added.

"Why he took that, I'll never know." Samos said. "And now the fisherman's nets. What next? The farmer's yakkows?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." said Zal. "Back at our old village, he'd come home with items that would seem impossible for a child to steal. And the only answer I'd get when I asked about it was, 'It wasn't easy, but I got it here!' I'm both proud and ashamed."

"Proud?!" Samos yelled. "What's there to be proud of when a child steals?!"

"It's what he does with his stolen items that I'm proud of." said Zal. "I would see him using them to try and invent something, or use to discover old bits of Precursor artifacts. He doesn't say it, but he wishes to follow in my footsteps, despite my warnings that some of my research is dangerous."

"Ah yes. Especially your look into Dark Eco." Samos said. "I can't stop you, but I will warn you. Dark Eco is dangerous. Over exposure to the substence can be very hazardous."

"I understand the risks." Zal said. "It's also why I want Zon to stay away from Dark Eco."

"Good." Samos said before a thought crossed his mind. 'I just hope that Gol and Maia haven't crossed the line with the Dark Eco.'

"Still, the question now is where would Zon be?" Zal said.

"Umm..." Both men looked to see Keira standing next to the Warp Gate. "I told him that there might be Precursor Artifacts out at Geyser Rock. He then adjusted the Warp Gate to go there after telling Jak and Daxter."

"Well, that explains why he stole three fishing nets." Samos said. "Honestly, those boys can't sit still for five minutes!"

"Is Geyser Rock dangerous?" Zal asked in concern.

"Not to worry. Nothing lives out there." Samos said. "And who knows. They may actually find something useful out there."

-Earlier at Geyser Rock-

Jak, Daxter, and Zon had gone out of the Warp Gate and landed on Geyser Rock.

"Alright guys!" Zon said, excitement clear in his voice. "Let's search this little piece for every Precursor Artifact that it has! You with me?!" Jak smiled, wanting to find something amazing as well. Daxter just looked around before looking at his net.

"What's with the nets anyway?" Daxter asked. "And aren't these the fisherman's?"

"You say something?" Zon asked as he walked away with his own net. Jak only shrugged when Daxter looked at him before they ran after Zon.

-2 minutes later-

"I'm BORED! There's nothing out here on this stupid rock!" Daxter yelled in frustration. Zon and Jak had been looking around in every direction for anything that even looked like Precursor artifacts, while Daxter just followed not caring at all. "Why are we looking for Precursor crap anyway?"

"Why do you not care?" Zon asked. "Precursor artifacts and technology are amazing!" he said as he held out his hands full of egg-shaped orbs. "Like these Precursor Orbs."

"Yeah, yeah." Daxter said before Jak walked up to them with a big smile. "What are you smiling about?" Jak answered by reachin into his pocket and pulling out a strange shiny object. It was a small, copper colored sphere with 4 small holes in it. Floating around it were 4 pointy shapes that fit into the holes, and a tiny sphere circling around it.

"No way!" Zon shouted. "Where'd you find that?!" Jak pointed in the direction he came from, which was deeper into Geyser Rock. "That's so awesome! Do you what that is?!"

"Eh? Shiny?" Daxter said.

"It's a Power Cell! They're one of the most powerful Precursor artifacts out there! With enough of these, you can power all kinds of Precursor technology!" Zon explained, his eyes wide as he stared at the Power Cell. "I'm gonna go see if there's more!" he yelled before running off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Daxter yelled as he and Jak ran after him, none of them noticing the three figures looking at them run off.

"It seems your son knows a thing or two about Precursor artifacts." Samos said.

"Indeed. I've taught him everything I know about Precursor technology." Zal said, a smile on his face.

"I wonder if they can be used for that A-Grav Zoomer of yours daddy." Keira said.

"Who knows." Samos said. "You'll just have to find out for yourself if you're that curious."

"Let us hurry." Zal said as he walked in the direction the three boys went. "I wish to see how far those three can go." Samos followed by floating while Keira walked as fast as she could.

-Hours later-

The sun was beginning to set as the three boys returned in front of the Warp Gate.

"You know, that was actually pretty fun." Daxter said.

"It was better than fun!" Zon said. "Finding those Precursor Orbs and Power Cells, climbing up those cliffs on each other's shoulders, catching some fish for lunch earlier. And you Jak! The way you channeled that Blue Eco and opened that old Precursor Door! I didn't know you could do that so easily! And look at all this!" The three of them looked down at the spoils of their little adventure. "4 Power Cells and 50 Precursor Orbs! How about that?!"

"Indeed. Quite a haul." said Zal.

"Thanks dad." Zon said before the three of them perked up. "Dad?!" Zon yelled as he spun around and saw Zal, Samos, and Keira standing there.

"Samos? Keira? How long have you three been there?" Daxter asked in equal shock.

"We've been following you boys all day." Zal said. "And I must say, I am impressed by what you three pulled off."

"I'm amazed you three didn't hurt yourselves." Samos said.

"Now then, come along you three. It's time to head home." Zal said before reaching out and pulling Zon by his ears, earning a cry of pain. "And you have some nets to return to the fisherman young man!"

"Owowowowowwwww!"

-Back at Samos's Hut-

Zal had brought Zon back to the fisherman to apologize for stealing his nets and to return them. The Precursor Orbs and Power Cells had been split between the three of them, with Jak getting the lion's share for doing most of the work. Zon and Daxter each got one Power Cell and 15 Precursor Orbs each, with Jak receiving 2 Power Cells and 20 Orbs.

"Those are so pretty." Keira said as Jak held the two Power Cells. She had seen Power Cells before, but they never ceased to leave her in awe. Jak looked at them both before smiling and holding one of the Cells out to her. "Huh?" she said before he shook it slightly in front of her. "Is this...for me?" she asked, to which Jak nodded. Keira smiled and hugged Jak before taking the Power Cell to show her father, leaving a smiling Jak standing there with a small blush.

"Seems the love bug's biting. Eh Jak?" Daxter said with a big grin, flashing his buck teeth. Jak didn't even respond to Daxter before Samos began yelling at them to clean his hut for disappearing without permission. "Lousy old man." Daxter grumbled, earning a whack with his cane. "OW!"


	3. To the Beach

Jak, Daxter, Keira, Zal, and Zon were all traveling to Sentinel Beach to run an errand for Samos.

"Which way were those Green Eco Collectors again?" Zon asked.

"My daddy says that we'd know them when we see them." Keira said.

"Remember everyone. Stay together." Zal warned. "Just in case any Lurkers out here look for trouble."

"Against the five of us? Bring um on!" Daxter said confidently while Jak tugged on Zal's pant leg before pointing at 5 deflated balloons in the distance.

"Those must be the Green Eco Collectors Samos told us about. Good eyes Jak." Zal said as they walked along the beach towards them, making sure to either evade or take out any Lurkers that got too close. One of the Lurker crabs had to be pulled off of Daxter's ass after clamping down on it, causing the young red head to scream in pain. After 10 minutes, all of them finally reached the collectors. "Alright everyone. Each of us take one collector and unclog it."

"Why doesn't Samos do this himself?" Zon asked.

"He would, but I found this a perfect punishment for you three who snuck away yesterday." Zal said as he moved the rocks from his collector, earning a faceful of Green Eco. "Well, that was refreshing."

"And Keira's here because...?" Daxter asked.

"She volunteered to both help out and to make sure you three do your jobs." Zal said. The boys groaned before they began to clear their assigned collectors. Being smaller, it took awhile for the boys and Keira to unclog their collectors.

"Done." Daxter and Zon groaned.

"I'm finished too." Keira said while Jak waved, signaling that his was unclogged as well.

"Good." Zal said as he pulled out some jars and other equipment. "And since we're already out here, why don't you four go enjoy the beach while I take some Green Eco samples?"

"Sounds good to me." Daxter said while Keira pulled Jak towards the shore.

"Stay in the shallows, and watch out for anymore Lurkers out there!" Zal shouted as the four kids ran off.

"What's there to do on the beach?" Zon asked.

"There's building sand castles. There's exploring." Keira said.

"Scaring seagulls for kicks." Daxter added.

"Sounds fun." Zon said while Jak pointed to the far end of the beach. "What are those?"

"Some old ruins." Keira said. "Nothing much ou-" she stopped when she noticed Zon was gone. "Where'd he go?" Jak and Daxter pointed towards the ruins, where Zon was running towards. "Hey! We have to stay together!" she shouted before she, Jak, and Daxter ran after Zon. They quickly caught up with Zon as they ran towards the first of three ruins, all the while dodging the lurkers. The four of them raced to the top before looking out at the ocean.

"Wow! Check out the view!" Zon said. "Hey, what's that over there?" All of them followed his view before they saw an island in the distance.

"That's Misty Island." Keira said. "It's a dangerous island my daddy said we can't go to no matter what."

"I bet there's a lot of Precursor stuff over there." Zon said.

"Have fun swimming all the way there while dodging Lurker Sharks, because that's the only way you can get there." Daxter said.

"Darn." Zon mumbled. "Well, maybe we'll find a way when we're older. Let's go check out those other towers."

-With Zon-

Zon had finished screwing on the lid of another bottle of Green Eco, making three bottles in total. He had never had the chance to examine and experiment with this much Eco, so it was no wonder he had a huge grin on his face.

"Hmm. I wonder if there are any places to gather the other elements of Eco." Zal thought aloud before something flew out of the Green Eco vent. "A Power Cell? How did that get in there?" His musings were cut short when an avalanche happened nearby, shaking the area as rocks fell from the cliff. "What in the name of the Precursors was that?!" he yelled. "The kids!" Without thinking, he dropped the jar and sped off to find the kids, knocking any small Lurker species away with a kick. "ZON! JAK! KEIRA! DAXTER! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he shouted as he ran towards the area where the rocks fell. All he could find though was a lone Power Cell floating there. "KIDS! ANSWER ME!"

"Something wrong Dad?" Zal turned to see the four kids walking up to him. "Awesome! You found a Power Cell!"

"Zon!" Zal yelled as he ran up and hugged Zon. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Zon asked.

-Later-

Zal was leading the kids up the pathway to Samos's hut while they all explained what they were all doing.

"So the avalanche was caused by a flock of seagulls that you three boys chased?" Zal asked.

"Yeah. Sorry for scaring you Dad." Zon said.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Zal said as he patted his son's head. "And thanks to that trip, we got quite a few good things today."

"Power Cells, Precursor Orbs, and Green Eco." Keira said.

"The Sage never let us onto the beach until today." Daxter said. "So that was a bonus in itself."

"Probably because he was too busy with his research to supervise you all." Zal said.

"And you were supervising us better how?" Daxter asked with a smug grin.

"Yes. Well..." Zal said with a cough. "Let's not mention that part to Samos." All of them laughed as they entered the hut.

"Well, how did it go?" Samos asked.

"They unclogged your Eco Collectors without a problem." Zal said.

"Excellent."

* * *

A/N: I apologize that these chapters are short, but there's not much they can do in their tiny bodies. Plus, things haven't escalated around the other areas enough to write about yet in the story.


	4. Dark Visitor

A/N: So yeah, these all take place before the beginning of the first game. Just in case I didn't say it before.

* * *

"You're leaving?!" Daxter and Keira yelled. They, Zal, Samos, Zon, and Jak had all gathered inside Samos's hut after Zal said he had something important to discuss to them all.

"Not forever." Zal said as he packed some of his equipment into a bag. "Just for awhile."

"But where?" Daxter asked.

"Zon and I will be travelling by Warp Gate to the homes of the other Eco Sages." Zal said. "With their help, I'll be able to understand more about the other kinds of Eco out there."

"And, there's bound to be all kinds of Precursor Artifacts out there just waiting to be found!" Zon said as he lifted his full pack.

"Now remember, the four other Sages out there are very different from myself." Samos warned. "The Red, Blue, and Yellow Sages are all friendly, though each of them have their quirks. The Red Sage is a bit laid back. The Blue Sage is constantly tinkering with inventions. And you _may_ want to inspect any food the Yellow Sage offers."

"What about the other Sage?" Zon asked. "The one who studies Dark Eco?"

"That might not be a good idea." Samos said. "But if you intend to meet him, be very careful. He tends to take his studies with Dark Eco a little too far."

"Thank you for the advice." Zal said. "Well, we must be going. My research won't finish itself. Farewell for now, my friends." Zal said before jumping into the Warp Gate.

"Bye Zon!" Keira said as she and the others waved.

"Bring us some souvenirs!" Daxter said.

"You know I will! Bye!" Zon said before jumping into the Warp Gate.

-4 months later-

It was late in the afternoon in Sandover Village. Jak and Daxter were scaring yakkows, which earned a lot of yelling from the Farmer as he chased them away from his farm. Both boys were laughing as they ran until they stopped at Samos's hut.

"Jak! Daxter!" Samos yelled. He and Keira were down in the lower part of the hut looking at the A-Grav Zoomer. "What are you two doing?!"

"Nothing." Daxter said. Samos was about to yell again, but stopped when they heard the Warp Gate activate. Everyone ran up into the hut just in time to see two familiar faces hop out.

"It's Zal and Zon!" Keira said.

"In person." Zon said.

"Welcome back. How were your travels?" Samo asked.

"Enlightening." Zal said. "The amount of knowledge I've learned. The research I've done! Truly a grand experience!"

"And don't forget all the stuff we got!" Zon said.

"Yes! Artifacts and Eco. Courtesy of the Sages." Zal said. "I learned many things from the Blue Sage. The Red Sage kindly let me use his home to conduct a few experiments. And...you were right about the cooking from the Yellow Sage. And Gol...hmmm."

"What about Gol?" Samos said.

"I briefly met him and his sister, but not for very long." Zal said. "They didn't seem very welcoming to strangers, but they did allow me a parting gift." He then reached into his pack and pulled out a few small phials full of dark purple ooze. "Dark Eco." Everyone looked at with curiosity except for Samos, who merely narrowed his eyes at the sight of it.

"I hope you don't do anything reckless with that." Samos warned.

"Not to worry. I plan to use it only after I've studied it carefully." Zal said. Jak Daxter, and Keira watched as Zal brought out many jars of various Eco before Zon called them away, leaving the two men to talk.

"I brought you guys some souvenirs." Zon said as he reached into his pack. He pulled out a few trinkets that the Sages gave them, and a few he 'borrowed' from them. Jak and Keira liked them, while Daxter looked at them in confusion. "Just don't tell my father or Samos."

"You really shouldn't steal." Keira said.

"You say something?" Zon asked as he walked away.

"He's not listening." Keira said.

-Night-

Sandover Village was quiet, with the only sounds being the Windmill turning and the waves against the shore. Everyone was peacefully sleeping in their homes, except for Jak and Zon. Jak had woken up to use the bathroom, but hadn't returned to bed afterwards because he saw Zon messing with his father's stuff. He went over to watch, gaining Zon's attention.

"What are you doing here Jak?" said Zon as he messed with the phials of Eco his father had collected. Jak tilted his head in confusion as he silently pointed at all the stuff on the ground. "What? All this? I was gonna mix them up and see what could happen. Just a little from each so that my dad didn't realize I messed with them. Though I don't have the Dark Eco. My dad keeps that with him at all times." He tried to uncock one of the phials before he heard footsteps. "Oh crap!" he said before he quickly tossed the phials into the pack before closing it and standing in front of it, trying to hide it behind his back. "If it's dad, I'll apologize." he whispered. "If it's Samos, I'll offer to clean for a month." The footsteps grew louder as a figure came out of the darkness. A young woman with an angry scowl across her face glaring down at Zon. "Or if it's Maia, I'm dead."

"My brother may have been too wrapped up in his research to notice you steal an artifact from us, but not me!" said the woman before she placed her hand out. "Give it to me this instant, and I promise you'll recover in a few years time." Zon didn't move at all as he stared at her. "NOW!" That time he moved, tripping over himself an landing on the back. The sound of breaking glass could be heard as Zon lifted himself off the pack.

"Oh no!" Zon said as he lifted the pack and looked inside. To his horror, the jars containing the Eco his father collected had all been broken, causing all the Eco to spill and mix inside. "Crap! Dad's gonna blow a gasket!"

"I tire of your stalling!" shouted the woman before she floated towards him. "Give me that bag!"

"Jak! Catch!" Zon yelled as he threw the bag to Jak. Jak caught it, earning a glare from Maia.

"Hand it over!" she yelled as she came towards him, her patience at an end. She reached for him before she jerked her hand back, as if in pain. She held her hand and looked at it while the bag had a glow coming from inside. "What?!" Jak looked down at the bag before opening it, revealing a very tiny ball of light. "It can't be!"

"Is that...Light Eco?!" Zon said. All of them stared before Jak slowly reached for it. Without warning, the Light Eco vanished, and Jak's entire body became white. "Whoa!" Zon whispered as Jak looked at his hands in shock.

"It does exist?!" Maia cried out, causing Jak to look at her. Jak glared at her before throwing his hand out, releasing a small sphere at Maia. A blinding light enveloped the area, with Maia's ear-splitting scream erupting around them. Then the light was gone, and Maia as well. Jak and Zon just stared at the area as a few villagers woke up and ran to see what was happening.

-In Gol and Maia's Citadel-

Maia was lying on the floor of her room, her entire being wracked with pain. She had tried to use her Dark Eco powers to teleport away, but was still caught in the blast. Her head felt like it was splitting, and her body felt like it was on fire. She struggled to stand, but her body refused to listen. Eventually, her strength gave out and she collapsed to the floor out cold. She lay there for several hours before she slowly stirred from her slumber. The pain had faded to a dull pain as she looked around the room before looking down at herself.

"What...happened?" she asked in confusion, the usual malice gone from her eyes.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you all think? Too fast? Too slow?


	5. Maia's Clarity

-One Month Later-

It was late in the day as Jak, Daxter, and Zon sat inside Samos's Hut being treated for Wumpbee stings. It was Jak's ninth birthday, and they had gone exploring. Sadly, curiosity got the better of the three boys as they followed a buzzing sound straight to a Wumpbee nest.

"Those things were mean!" Zon said as his father dabbed a little Green Eco on his stings.

"Mean nothing! Those things were nasty!" Daxter said as he looked around for any stingers that he may have missed. Jak was being treated by Keira, who was doing her best to be very gentle with him as he tried not to cry.

"All three of you had the chance to run. Yet you stayed and tried to get some Wumpbee honey." Zal said.

"Let this be a lesson." Samos said. "Stay away from Wumpbees."

"Lesson learned." Zon groaned.

"I think it's time we call it a day." Zal said as he bandaged his son.

"My thoughts exactly." Samos said. After tending to the trio's wounds, every left for their own homes and beds.

-At Gol and Maia's Citadel-

Gol was hovering through his Citadel towards his little sister's room. She had been acting funny for awhile and had suddenly shut herself into her room for the past three weeks. Despite his Dark Eco twisted mind, he still cared for her. He stopped and knocked on her door.

"Maia." he called.

"I'm here." she called back.

"Are you ever coming out of there?" he asked.

"I'm...not feeling well." she said.

"Whatever is ailing you can be fixed with some Dark Eco." Gol said.

"I have some in here. I'll use it later." Maia said.

"Good. Get well soon, dear sister. We have much work to do on our robot." Gol said before hovering away, leaving Maia to herself as she paced inside her room. She hadn't told her brother about her sudden trip to the Green Sage's hut in Sandover Village a month ago, nor about the Light Eco she witnessed being formed and used against her. Since then, her mind has had a strange buzzing sensation every now and then that kept annoying her. It was Light Eco that had caused it, so she figured some Dark Eco would make it go away. With that in mind, she had tried many ideas to get the buzzing to stop. She would keep some Dark Eco around while she slept, add a spoon of it to her meals, even added some to her bath water and soaked for hours. Nothing made the irritating buzzing go away.

'Curse those two boys!' she thought angrily as she slammed her fist against the wall. 'That little thief for stealing the artifact. And the little blonde one for using the Light Eco against me! How did they even come across Light Eco?! It should be nothing more than a myth!' She was practically breathing fire as she thought of those two boys before taking a deep breath to calm down. 'There must be a logical explanation.' she thought as she remembered the events of last month. She remembered appearing inside the village at night and silently spying on the Green Sage's Hut, where she saw the two boys talking about something before walking towards them. She remembered how the little thief was hurriedly shoving phials of what appeared to other kinds of Eco all in the same bag, and how he hand landed on and broken the phials inside. Her eyes snapped open as a thought shot through her mind. 'That boy's father said he was collecting all types of Eco for study. That brat was playing with them, but there was no Dark Eco in sight...Could Light Eco be made by combining the other Ecos?' Her brows furrowed before she steeled herself. 'I must find out!' she thought before vanishing in a purple haze.

-3 hours later-

Maia had returned to her lab with four phials in hand, each one containing a different kind of Eco. She then began to mix them together in an attempt to recreate Light Eco. She tried adding a very tiny bit of each into a beaker in a certain order. However, each attempt ended in failure.

'Green, Red, Blue, Yellow...no. Red, Green, Yellow, Blue...No! Blue, Yellow, Red, Green...NO!' She slammed her fists against her desk, causing the phials to jump on the desk. 'Why isn't this working?! I've been combining them, but no reaction each time! WHY?!' She took another deep breath to calm down and think once more. 'The phials were inside that kid's pack. Maybe they have to be mixed simultaneously.' She decided to try and mix them all at once the same way she saw them mixed before. She wrapped all four phials of Eco into a cloth and swung it against the wall, breaking the phials inside. She waited for something to happen for a moment before she glared at the bag. What was she doing wrong? Did she not use enough Eco? She was about to throw the bag out before a tiny light shined from the cloth. She quickly unwrapped it and let the empty broken phials and cloth fall, leaving a tiny blob of Light Eco floating before her. "I...I did it." she whispered. "Now, what to do with it? Tell Gol? Destroy it with some Dark Eco? Experiment with it? Or..." She stared at the little blob as if mesmerized by it, not realizing she was about to touch it. Her hand clenched down on it, letting the Light Eco absorb into her body. She screamed as the buzzing in her head got worse while she stumbled out of her lab and into her room. She clutched her head as she walked to her bed, hoping that some rest would make the pain go away. She fell asleep the moment she hit her bed before visions began to play before her. A giant silo was spewing Dark Eco everywhere, with Gol hovering above it with a mad smile, watching as everything was being warped by the dark substance. She awoke in a cold sweat as her breathing was ragged, fear wracking her mind. She didn't realize it, but the Light Eco was slowly restoring her sanity. She looked down at herself as she thought of what Dark Eco had given her. She looked beautiful, was powerful, and could control Dark Eco in moderate amounts. She by no means despised Dark Eco, but her brother's plan was flawed. No one could control that much Eco. At least, not the way her brother was trying. A smile came to her lips, one that would have anyone run for the hills.

A/N: Mostly a Maia-centric chapter. Hope you all enjoyed.


	6. Loss

It was raining in Sandover Village, and the whole area felt nothing but gloom. Daxter was walking in the rain towards Samos's hut, where Samos, Keira, and Jak were sitting and looking outside.

"Hello Daxter." Samos said, not in the mood to yell at him for dragging mud into the hut.

"Hey Samos." Daxter said before looking around to notice someone missing. "He still hasn't returned?"

"He hasn't left that spot for three days." Keira answered.

"The three of us were about to head out to try again and see if he'd return. He'll catch his death in this weather." Samos said.

"Mind if I tag along?" Daxter said.

"No. Now, let us go." Samos said. The four of them left the hut and ventured past the Farmer's hut towards the hole in the rock wall that lead to the Forbidden Jungle. They walked through the hole, but stopped and looked to the right to see Zon sitting on the sand hugging his knees to his chest and his head down. And right in front of him was a gravestone, with an inscription etched upon it.

 **R.I.P**

 **ZAL**

 **Father and Friend**

-5 days ago-

It was sunny, like usual, in Sandover Village as everyone was doing their own thing. Keira was tinkering with the A-Grav Zoomer, Samos was listening to the plants with his sagely powers, Jak, Daxter, and Zon were out exploring, and Zal was busy with an invention.

"Let's see here. Connect these wires to the Eco Canisters. Power Limiter set. Clamping mechanisms functioning perfectly. Everything's in order. Now, to test it." Zal raised his invention up to chest level with a smile before Keira walked towards him. He had been using the lower level of Samos's hut to conduct his research and to tinker with his inventions.

"What is it?" Keira asked as she looked at the invention. It looked like a piece of armor that was for the right arm with strange objects and wires running all over it.

"A new way to handle all kinds of Eco. Including Dark Eco." Zal said as he slipped it on. "Fit's like a glove. Let's see if it works." Zal and Keira went up top to show Samos the invention.

"So, according to that explanation, this contraption of yours will allow anyone who wears it to safely channel even Dark Eco?" Samo said.

"Correct." Zal said. "And who knows. We may be able to use this to find other uses for Dark Eco."

"Is it safe?" Samos asked.

"That, I'm not certain." Zal said. "But we'll never know unless we try."

"I won't stop you, but be careful." Samos said. "Just test it _away_ from my home."

"I will." Zal said as he left towards the door. He stopped and looked back at Samos with a stern look. "And don't tell Zon. He'll offer to help. I know the dangers of this experiment, and I won't allow it to harm him. Well, I'm off." he said while waving back at them. Samos and Keira waved back, not realizing that it would be the last time they'd see him.

-2 hours later-

Jak, Daxter, and Zon were at Samos's hut, with Samos scolding the three of them for scaring the farmers Yakkows...again.

"That farmer's not getting any younger!" he said. "I'm honestly starting to think that you three like being yelled at by everyone inside the village!"

"We were just having a little fun." Daxter said.

"You drove one of the Yakkows into the Farmer's home while he was napping! Does that sound like 'a little' fun?!" Samos yelled.

"You're right. It wasn't a little fun. It was a whole lot of fun!" Zon yelled, making the three boys laugh. Samos glared at them while tapping his staff into his hand. The boys noticed and quickly stopped laughing before Zon said, "Not funny at all."

"That's right." Samos said with a smile. "And the Farmer and I have graciously talked about how long you three will be shoveling Yakkow droppings." The three boys groaned while Keira giggled. Suddenly, the sound of a massive explosion erupted through the area. Everyone in the house fell over as the resounding boom shook the whole area.

"What the heck was that?!" Daxter yelled as he quickly stood up and looked around.

"That sounded like it came from Sentinel Beach!" Keira said.

"Oh no." Samos said before he flew out of the room and towards the beach. The four children quickly ran out of the hut and towards the beach while following the villagers that were curious as well. Everyone was now running as fast as they could towards the beach, but stopped at the sight before them. The beach, once full of white sand, was now sporting a massive scorch mark. Darkened glass and bits of equipment were scattered about, with Samos standing in the center of the area. Everyone walked towards him to see what he was doing in the center.

"STOP!" Samos yelled, halting their advance. Everyone looked at the Green Sage as he stared at the body before his feet. Everyone was nervously looking at the body except for Zon, who stared with a blank face.

"Dad?" he whispered so quietly as he took a step forward. "Dad? DAD?! DAAAAAD!"

-Present-

The funeral was held 3 days ago, and Zon hadn't left his father's burial site since. People would come by and console him or bring him food, but the boy merely sat there either staring at the gravestone or at the sand. He didn't move, even as the sound of crunching sand got closer to him.

"Zon." Samos said. The boy didn't budge an inch. "It's been days now. I know it's hard, and I know you're hurting inside, but sitting there won't bring him back. And I don't know what he would be thinking right now, but I doubt he'd be happy seeing you sitting here for the rest of your life." Zon lowered his head further, his shoulders shaking as he tightly hugged himself.

"It should've worked." The four of them looked at each other, each of them uneasy about what he said. "My dad was called crazy back home, but his inventions never blew up in his face before. Why now?"

"We all know he was experimenting with Dark Eco." Samos said. "It's properties are still a mystery to us. Experiments and research with it are very dangerous. He knew the risks, and he accepted whatever the outcome was."

"It's not fair." Zon said, his voice heavy with emotion. "First my mom dies. Now my dad's gone too!" Samos walked towards him and gently placed his hand on Zon's shoulder, who looked up at him, his cheeks stained with fresh tears as they slid down his face.

"He may be gone, but as long as you remember him, a piece of him will always remain." Samos said. Zon sniffled and rubbed his eyes with her forearm before looking at his father's grave once more. "Now, let's get out of this rain." Zon stood up and placed his hands on the gravestone, whispering one final goodbye to his father, before turning and joining the others on their way back to the village.

-One Month Later-

Jak and Daxter were racing up the walkway to the Green Sage's hut before running to the lower level.

"Come on Zon. We're going fishing!" Daxter said. "I hear there's good fish this time of year."

"I'll catch up later." Zon said as he fiddled with a few devices and papers. He had spent the first two weeks moping around the hut after Samos decided to let him stay, and the last two weeks tinkering with his father's research. "Go on ahead." Jak and Daxter looked at each other before shrugging and running off, leaving Zon be. 'I'll find out what went wrong Dad. I'll continue your research. I'll discover a way to channel Dark Eco without it twisting my mind. Just wait Dad.' he thought with a smile on his face.

-Meanwhile-

Gol was angrily floating back and forth in his Citadel, a scowl upon his face as he reread a note in his hand

 _Leaving to conduct Dark Eco experiments._

 _-Maia_

"If it concerns Dark Eco, why wouldn't she consult me?" he asked himself. "There must be a reason."


	7. The Adventure Begins!

-Years Later-

Samos had watched the three boys and his daughter grow from children to teens as the years went by. Jak and Daxter were now 15, Zon was 16, and Keira was 14. Zon, now sporting a light green shirt and white pants, was either hanging out with Jak and Daxter or continuing his father's research, Keira was studying Precursor artifacts and upgrading the A-Grav Zoomer, Daxter was being...Daxter, and Jak was silently leading the three into all kinds of mischief, and giving Samos one big headache. And seeing as the three boys were now defying his rule and traveling towards Misty Island via the Fisherman's speedboat, he had a feeling that his headache was about to get much worse.

-Misty Island-

"Hey! Uh, Jak. Old green stuff told us not to come here." Daxter said as the three teens got off the boat and onto land.

"And we started listening to him when?" Zon asked, earning a chuckle from Jak. The three teens were walking around the area before Jak pulled his friends out of sight. He put a finger to his lips before pointing his thumb over the rock they were behind. All three of them silently peeked over to gaze upon a small army of Lurkers standing around. Zon gasped before Jak slapped his hand over his mouth. The three kept quiet before a figure appeared in a purple haze before the Lurker army. Zon's eyes widened in recognition of the man, who was none other than the Sage of Dark Eco: Gol Acheron.

"Continue your search for atrifacts and Eco." said Gol before taking a raspy breath while clutching his chest. "If the locals have Precursor artifacts, you know what to do. And keep on the search for Maia!" The three boys moved away from the rock, not knowing that a Bone Armor Lurker had heard their movement. The three of them traveled to a different section of the island, looking at everything around them. However, none of them were looking at their feet.

"Whoa!" Daxter yelled as he fell to the ground. Jak and Zon looked back before smirking and laughing while Daxter looked back at what he tripped over. He groaned as he picked himself up and took the item into his hands. "Stupid, Precursor junk." Daxter said.

"Hey guys!" Zon said as he stood next to a pool. "Look at this!" Both teens wandered over and peered down the hole full of Dark Eco.

"Yeek. That's a lot of dark ooze!" Daxter said. "Doens't look friendly."

"Don't we know that?" Zon said while crossing his arms, a slight frown on his lips. Jak and Daxter recognized that look that Zon had. It was the same look he had when he thought about Dark Eco and how it can destroy anything if not careful. Including families. Daxter decided to quickly change the subject as he wiped the Precursor object in his hands.

"The Sage yaps on about the Precursors that built this place all the time. 'Where did they go? Why did they build this crap?'" He then tossed the device to Jak while walking towards the dark pool, not seeing Jak catch the device that began glowing in his hands. "Now I like Precursor Orbs and Power Cells as much as the next guy. But if you ask me, they must've been real losers. Whoa!" he yelled when he saw it glowing in Jak's hands.

"How'd that happen?" Zon asked. Jak only shook his head while staring at it before they felt something fall behind them.

"Guys! I think we've got trouble!" Daxter yelled while pointing wildly at the Bone Armor Lurker, who was swinging his club around in a threatening manner.

"We can take this Lurker!" Zon said as he raised his arms up. Jak looked at the Lurker, then at the device in his hands, then angrily at the Lurker before running towards him. "Hey! No hogging the-" he didn't get to finish before Jak threw the device at the Lurker, killing it in an explosion. The shockwave however knocked Jak backwards into Zon, who bumped into Daxter.

"WHOA!" Daxter yelled before he was submerged int he Dark Eco. Zon was struggling to get his balance back so that he wouldn't tumble in, but was luckily saved by Jak grabbing his shirt and pulling him back up.

"Thanks." Zon said before they turned back to the pool. "Daxter!" Zon yelled as they looked at the Dark Eco. They feared the worst before something flew out of the Dark Eco. A tiny strange animal covered in orange fur, fingerless gloves, and goggles on it's head was now lying on the ground. Jak and Zon looked at it before it jumped up and began talking in a voice both of them knew very well.

"Man, that stung!" Daxter said before looking at the two of them and walking towards them. "I told ya we shouldn't have come here! And you listened...what?" he asked when it noticed the wide eyed stares they were giving him. That was when he noticed his hand. His small, furry hand. "WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed while hitting the ground. Both Jak and Zon covered their ears as he yelled. "OKAY! Okay! I'm fine! I'm fine!" he said before looking down at himself. "WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

-Sandover Village-

The three of them were now walking up the walkway to Samos's hut, where the Green Sage was looking at his plants before he heard the floor creak.

"What in green tarnation do you three want?!" he yelled. Daxter began fumbling with his words before Samos interupted. "Don't tell me! Instead of heeding my wisdom, the three of you went mucking around in the only place I told you not to go! Misty Island!"

"Yeah! And then-"

"And, Daxter, you finally taken a bath. But in a bathtub filled with Dark Eco." Samos said.

"WACKO MAN! Are you gonna keep yappin, or are ya gonna help me outta this mess?!" Daxter yelled.

"I'm gonna keep yappin!" Samos yelled. "Because in my professional opinion, the change is an improvement." Daxter scowled as Samos continued. "Besides, I couldn't turn you back even if I wanted to."

"WHAAAA!?" Daxter yelled.

"There's only one man who's studied Dark Eco long enough to have enough a remote change to changing you back. Gol Acheron the Sage."

"Oh boy!" Zon said as he facepalmed and shook his head.

"Something wrong?" Samos asked.

"We just saw him." Zon said. "He's leading an army of Lurkers on Misty Island."

"He's what?!" Samos yelled. "How could he have gotten them to obey him?!"

"How should we know?" Zon asked.

"Wait! You mean that the guy who can change me back is back on the same island that I got changed into a furball?!" Daxter yelled.

"It seems that there's more going on than we thought." Samos said. "Still, he's the only shot we have. No one has spoken to him in ages aside from Zal and Zon."

"And from what I saw, he's still an antisocial prick." Zon whispered.

"I'd teleport you there, but I'm afraid that none of the other three Sages who manage the Warp Gates have seen fit to turn theirs on for some time now." Samos said. "The only way there is up North, through the Fire Canyon. But it's volcanic soil is hot enough to melt Precursor metal. You can't simply walk on it."

"But you could fly over it, if you have an A-Grav Zoomer equipped with a heat shield." Everyone turned to see Keira standing in the doorway. "I just happen to be working on such a thing at this very moment. All I'd need is 20 Power Cells to power the shield. Right Daddy?"

"Yes. I suppose so." Samos said. "But where are two boys and a rat going to collect 20 Power Cells?"

"From the local villagers, or around in the wild. There's plenty of them out there waiting for some brave adventurer to find them." she said while eyeing Jak, who smiled back.

"Hey. I'm here too." Zon said.

"These boys? Brave adventurers?" Samos asked. "These three have been nothing but a bunch of troublemaking deliquents for as long as we've known them!"

"And they're the only ones who are capable of acquiring the Power Cells we need." Keira said.

"Rrrr. Very well then." Samos said. "And while you're out, make yourselves useful! The Lurkers in the areas have recently been more active lately. Whatever it is they're doing, stop them."

"20 Power Cells, coming right up!" Daxter said.

"Good. Now, **GET OUT OF MY HUT!** " Samos yelled. Daxter jumped up on Jak's shoulder as Jak and Zon quickly ran out of the hut, thus beginning their grand adventure.


	8. Forbidden Jungle

A/N: I'm not gonna explain every single mission they did. But I will simplify some of them, or just have them say that they found the Power Cells while exploring. Also, some places may be bigger than what they were in the game.

* * *

Jak, Daxter, and Zon had gathered up everything they would need for the trip for the various areas around Sandover Village in their search for the Power Cells to power the Heat Shield for the A-Grav Zoomer. They already had a headstart from the Power Cells they had collected years ago on Geyser Rock, plus a few they had found in the areas around the village. So far, they had 10 Power Cells, along with a good amount of Precursor Orbs, so they were halfway done. They had just finished helping the Farmer herd his yakkows into the pen after having been spooked by the Lurkers, which earned them another Power Cell. They had been given various tasks by the villagers in exchange for Power Cells, and they were now heading towards their first stop. The Forbidden Jungle. They entered through the hole in the rock wall before Zon took a right. Daxter looked ready to yell at him taking forever since he wanted to get changed back ASAP, but stopped when Jak held up his hand to shush him when he saw Zon head for his father's grave. Zon looked down at his father's grave with a sad smile.

"Hey Dad. Jak, Daxter, and I are gonna be heading off away from the village soon. Just wanted to stop and say hi. I'm still continuing your research, so don't worry about that. Give Mom my best up there...I miss you Dad." Zon was beginning to tear up, but wiped the tears away with his forearm and smiled. "Wish us luck Dad." He gently placed his hand on the gravestone before rejoining his friends. "Sorry. I had to-"

"Say no more." Daxter said. "Now, if you've said what you needed to say, let's get going. It feels weird being covered in fur."

"Right." Zon said as they ran off into the Forbidden Jungle. The whole area was thick with foilage, with the Precursor Temple standing tall for everyone to see.

"That windbag of a Mayor wanted to get the power back on in the city." Daxter said.

"From what I remember, the Eco Beam that supplies the power should be over...that way." Zon said. The three of them ran towards the temple, collecting Precursor Orbs and battling Lurkers along the way, before finding the source of the problem. The Eco Beam was being redirected to power a strange machine, which was being guarded by a few Lurkers. "Guess we found the problem."

"Sic um guys!" Daxter yelled. Jak and Zon smirked before quickly dispatching the Lurkers with ease. "They weren't so tough."

"All you did was cling to Jak's shoulder while we did all the fighting." Zon said before they began to climb onto the machine. A good swift kick knocked the mirror away, allowing the Eco Beam to properly align with the fixed mirrors placed around the jungle.

"Too easy." Daxter said. "Let's go get that Power Cell from the Mayor."

"We can do that after checking this place out." Zon said. "Plus, Keira said that some kind of Blue Eco Vent switch was inside the temple."

"And a few other things that you'd probably love to get your hands on, right?" Daxter said. Zon's grin grew as he began walking towards the temple. They began to explore around the jungle gathering a few Power Cells while trying to find a way inside. It took awhile, but they eventually found the entrance. The problem was getting inside.

"Guess the bridge is out." Zon said as they looked over the cliff. Imbedded into the ground below were what looked like bits and pieces of the bridge that used to stand there. "Any ideas?"

"It's too far to jump from here." Daxter said. "I got nothing."

"Me neither." Zon said as they continued to look over the edge. Nothing happened before they heard a faint shout in the distance.

"That sounded like the Fisherman." Daxter said. "Maybe he'll know how to get in this crappy place."

"Worth a shot." Zon said. The three of them then travelled through the Jungle and came upon the Fisherman. He was standing on a tiny bridge over the water and was staring at an empty basket. He lifted his head when he heard footsteps approaching and saw Jak and Zon walking towards him.

"Whatcha got in the basket?" Daxter asked as he jumped off Jak's shoulder and looked inside.

"Nothing to talk about. Dem monsters took a bite out of me fishin boat, and now they're gobblin up me catch! No matter what I try, I can't seem ta catch anyting in dis river." he said.

"WHOO! Maybe...it's your breath!" Daxter said.

"Ya tink ya can do better? Try scooping up river fish with a tiny net. I'll give ya boys a Power Cell if ya can catch 200 pounds of fish. And, I'll let ya use me speedboat back at the dock. Deal?" said the Fisherman.

"Deal." Zon said.

"Good." said the fisherman before he explained about the type of fish in the river. Jak and Zon played rock-paper-scissors to decide who fished, seeing as their was only one net, which Jak won. While he fished, Zon and the Fisherman chatted about the Temple. "Dat place? Can't say I know much about it. Might be that ya need some Blue Eco ta git inside."

"Thanks for the info." Zon said while mentally slapping himself for forgetting what he had learned about Blue Eco years ago. "And I think you owe us a Power Cell." He pointed to Jak and Daxter, who were standing next to a basket fit to bursting with fish.

"HAHA! YA DID IT! YA CAUGHT 200 POUNDS OF FISH! Not bad fer a couple of landlubbers." he said before bringing out a Power Cell. "Here's the Power Cell I promised. And ya can use me boat in the dock whenever ya like."

"Nice fishing Jak." Zon said as Jak put the Power Cell away. "I turn my back for a few seconds and you catch all that. Now, let's get back to that temple. We've got some exploring to do." The trio walked back to the gap that seperated them from the temple before Zon began looking around. "According to the Fisherman, we just need some Blue Eco to get inside. That's where you come in Jak. We need some Blue Eco, and we're in."

"Why don't you get the Blue Eco?" Daxter asked.

"Because Jak here can channel it longer, so he'll be able to get it towards the entrance faster than I ever could." Zon explained. Jak nodded before running off. Not 10 seconds later he was running back while channelling Blue Eco. Bits and pieces of the fallen bridge began to float up and assemble into a walkway. "Can't believe I forget that Blue Eco could do this. My dad's rolling over in his grave, I know it."

"Well the bridge is up. Now where's the door?" Daxter asked.

"If memory serves, there's supposed to be a lift at the very top that takes us inside." Zon said. "So, we start climbing." It was difficult, but the three of them managed to avoid plummeting to their deaths as they carefully jumped from floating platform to floating platform until they finally reached the top, where a Power Cell awaited them. "Score!" Zon said as he grabbed the Power Cell before stepping on a giant blue button in the middle of the roof, which began to descend into the temple.

"Why'd they have it up on the roof anyway? Didn't the Precursors ever learn to use a door?" Daxter said.

"Maybe they can fly?" Zon suggested before they hit the bottom floor. "Ground Floor. Precursor Artifacts, ancient hallways, and dim lighting. Awesome!"

"Okay. Now where do we go?" Daxter asked.

"Don't know. But that's half the fun." Zon said before running off down a hallway, with Jak right behind him.

-Later-

"KICK IT IN THE HEAD!" Zon shouted. The three of them had been wandering around inside the temple for hours in search of any Power Cells inside. The good news, they had found one when then found the Blue Eco Vent switch. The bad news, they had also found a mutant Dark Eco Plant, which was now trying to eat them. While Jak was busy kicking and dodging it's bite, Zon was busy dealing with the giant bugs that had spikes on their shells. "These things are relentless! Get away!" he yelled when they retracted their spikes. He jumped and squished them with both of his feet while Jak delivered a strong punch to the flower's head. It shook it's head before roaring, which shook the room their were in before sending out even more spiked bugs.

"We hit it twice, but it's still standing!" Daxter yelled.

"You know what they say! Third time's the charm!" Zon shouted as they ran around trying to stay away from bugs. Jak and Zon each took out one bug, leaving only one bug left to deal with. Jak went for it, leaving the plant an opening to clamp it's massive jaws around Jak from the waist up. "JAK!" Zon cried out as the monster began thrashing around before flinging Jak high into the air above it's head, it's jaws eagerly awaiting it's meal.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Daxter shouted as he and Jak fell towards the flower.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Zon yelled as he kicked the final bug away right at the flower's head, knocking it's lower jaw shut and it's head back. Seeing a chance, Jak immediately dived at the flower's head, smashing it full force into the ground. He immediately jumped away as the creature swayed around the room like a drunken sailor before falling down with a loud thud. It's roots ceased all movement as it lay there motionless, leaving the trio to catch their breath before chuckling.

"WE DID IT!" Daxter yelled as he ran up and smugly kicked the flower. "Not so tough now, are ya?" he asked before jumping on it's head, causing the flower to spit out a Precursor Orb. The boys blinked before they began continuously jumping on the creature's head, spitting out more orbs and a Power Cell as well.

"Well, that was fun." Zon said before yawning. "Though I think I've had enough fun for one day. Let's get out of here."

"Yeah. I need some rest. And Jak here needs a bath." Daxter said as he pointed his thumb at Jak, who was now trying to get the Dark Eco Flower's drool out of his hair. The three of them used the convient Eco Launcher and Blue Eco inside the room to launch themselves up and out of the temple, leaving the room in an almost eerie glow. Silence filled the temple, save for the buzz of the moving platforms and the slow tapping of footsteps.

"So, those two boys and a tiny animal actually managed to defeat one of your experiments dear brother. It seems there's more to them than meets the eye."

* * *

A/N: What did you all think of the Forbidden Jungle chapter?


	9. Back to the Beach

"Ahh, the beach!" Zon said as he looked at the beach with a smile. The trio had woken up and went to the beach after collecting and trading for Power Cells in the village. "The fine sand on the shore."

"Infested with Lurkers." Daxter added.

"The calm blue waters." Zon said as he held his hand out to the water.

"Full of Lurker Sharks." Daxter added again.

"And a giant tower." Zon finished.

"With Lurkers on top using a cannon." Daxter drawled, all the while Jak was keeping quiet.

"I know that there are Lurkers here!" Zon snapped. "We're here now, so let's clear them out, find some Power Cells, and get back! And we'll start with-" He stopped when a bag with a lit fuse landed in front of them. "RUNNINGAWAYFROMTHEBOMB!" he finished quickly as they scattered.

"What's with those stupid Lurkers?!" Daxter yelled as they looked up at the tower that the Lurkers were firing from.

"I have no idea how to the read the mind of a POWER CELL!" Zon yelled as he quickly pointed at a lone Power Cell floating on the beach. "Dibs!" he yelled as he took off to get it, knocking a few Lurker Crabs away. He was a foot away, hand stretched out to grab it before a blur of white came out of nowhere, snatching the Power Cell.

"Hey! That pelican snagged the Power Cell!" Daxter yelled.

"Why that little-" Zon yelled before another exploding bag came near him. "YIKES!" he shrieked before running off, avoiding the explosion. He looked up to see the pelican land in it's nest nearby and scowled.

"Let's go kick some big bird butt!" Daxter yelled before they all swam for the little bit of rock that it's nest was lying on. Unfortunately, the bird flew away by the time they got the rock. "Get down here!" Daxter hollered at the bird as it circled around them.

"Lousy flying rat." Zon grumbled as he glared at the bird before another explosion on the beach caught his attention. "Let's stop that cannon first. Then we'll come back and deal with that bird."

"And how are we supposed to get up there?" Daxter asked while holding his arms out towards it.

"From what I've gathered, there are a few Blue Eco Launchers on those other rock pillars." Zon explained as he looked out at said pillars. "And thanks to the Blue Eco Vents on a few of them, we'll have enough Blue Eco to launch all the way over there. Shall we disable a cannon?" The other two nodded before the three of them ran off towards the first launcher while swatting away a Lurker here and there before getting to their destination. "After me." Zon said before stepping into the Blue Eco Vent, giving him a full charge of Blue Eco. He then stepped onto the launcher and was propelled high into the sky. "WHOOOOOHOHOHOOOOO!" he yelled as he fell towards the next launcher.

"Come on Jak!" Daxter yelled as they both grinned before Jak charged himself with Blue Eco and followed after Zon. The two boys launched themselves from one rock pillar to the next before they finally landed next to the cannon, shocking the Lurkers already up there. The Lurkers didn't stand a chance against them before they were kicked off the tower, where they were quickly devoured by a Lurker Shark.

"Bon appetit, stupid fish." Zon chuckled as they stared over the edge at the water before looking back at the cannon. "Now, how do we disable this thing?" Zon muttered as they examined the cannon.

"Hey! It looks like they had a Power Cell attached to it!" Daxter exclaimed as he found a Power Cell connected to the fuse. "I got this." he said as he reached for the cell, only to cause the cannon to fire. The three of them quickly watched as a white bag sailed over the water and onto the beach, landing next to a few Lurker Crabs. The crabs didn't have time to react before they were blown to oblivion by the explosive. "Whoa! This thing's dangerous!"

"You're telling me!" Zon said as he stared at the cannon, seeing that it had more ammo next to it. His look of surprise quickly faded to a blank stare. "You know, it would be bad if someone else got a hold of this cannon." Jak and Daxter looked at Zon as he calmly smiled at them. "We should get rid of the ammo."

-2 minutes later-

"A little higher...Okay, now a little to the left...now only use half the power. Okaaaay, FIRE!" Zon shouted. The cannon, which had been liberated from Lurkers, was now being played with by the boys. They had been slowly wasting the ammo by shooting the Lurkers on the beach, as well as anything else they thought would be fun to blow up. Their current shot had just landed next to a sleeping Lurker Dog, who began to bark at the bag before it blasted it to pieces.

"BOOM! HAHA!" Daxter shouted, a big grin on his face. "Nice shot! Okay, three pieces of ammo left! What are we gonna blow next?"

"I know just what to blow up next." Zon said, a evil grin on his face as he pointed at a nest, it's owner flying around in circles above it. "Let's teach our feathery little 'friend' that it's rude to eat our Power Cell."

"I like the way you think." Daxter grinned as they loaded up the cannon. "Me first!" Daxter yelled as he aimed the cannon and fired. The shot flew through the air before landing in the water.

"You fired too early." Zon said before he loaded up the cannon with his shot. "My turn." He then aimed the cannon and fired, just missing the pelican as it exploded on the beach. "Shoot! Okay Jak, your turn. Make it count!" Jak nodded before loading up his shot and taking aim. He waited until the right moment before firing the last shot. It flew through the air in a head on collision with the bird before it was swallowed by said bird. "Dude, that bird'll eat anything." Zon said in stunned surprise.

"I hope it doesn't mind a little indigestion." Daxter said as the bird flew in place, confused at what just happened. Sadly, it would never know as it blew up shortly after eating it. "Well, we got the bird."

"But where's the Power-"

CLONK!

Zon fell to the ground, images of Pelicans swirling above him as a Power Cell landed next to him. "Nevuhmine, Uh foun it!" he slurred. Jak and Daxter couldn't help but laugh as they gathered the Power Cell next to him and the one from the cannon before slapping him back to his senses. "What happened?"

"You got beaned by a Power Cell." Daxter stated as if it happened on a regular basis.

"Oh...okay." Zon grunted as Jak helped him to his feet. "Okay, I think I'm ready to head back." Daxter nodded, but Jak frowned while tapping Zon's shoulder and pointing to a high cliff on the shore, where a giant egg was sitting in a nest. "Oh yeah! That bird loving lady wanted us to get that down for her." Jak nodded before the three of them jumped off and away from the rock pillar, which was just close enough to the shore that the Lurker sharks didn't come near them. They wrung some water out of their clothing and fur before heading off to the cliff. They climbed up and ran alongside the cliff before coming to the ledge that held the Flut-Flut egg.

"Are you boys near the nest?" came the bird woman's voice from below. "Just gently push it off so it will land in this nest I've made down here."

"Got it!" Zon yelled before they began to push the egg towards the cliff. "Almost...whoops!" Zon yelped when the egg turned, sending him falling down into the nest. He looked up just in time to see the egg fall over the ledge. "Oh no..."

CRACK!

Jak jumped down to see that the egg landed safely down next to the woman, who gladly smiled up at him.

"Thank you boys." she happily said as she pulled a Power Cell out of her purse. "Here's the Power Cell I promised."

"Get...it...off...me!" Zon wheezed from under the egg. Daxter only snickered before the egg cracked open, revealing a large baby Flut-Flut. It looked straight at Daxter while it climbed out of it's shell.

"Mama." it said, causing Daxter to jump.

"OH NO! NO NO NO NO!" Daxter yelled.

"Oh, isn't that sweet? It thinks you're it's momma." said the bird woman.

"EeeEgh! I ain't your momma! Ya see any feathers here?!" Daxter yelled while holding his arms up.

"I'll take this little one to the Green Sage to see what we can do. Take care now boys." said the lady before she lead the Flut-Flut away.

"Okay...NOW we can call it a day!" Zon groaned.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. Been kind of blah about things.


	10. Misty Island

"Why are we going _back_ to Misty Island?" Daxter asked slowly as he, Zon, and Jak were all sitting in the speedboat that was speeding towards Misty Island. "We have more than enough Power Cells to power the heat shield on Keira's A-Grav Zoomer! So why?!"

"Because we made a promise to the Sculptor that we'd find his Muse." Zon stated. "That, and there are a few other problems to deal with on Misty Island as well."

"And what if that Gol guy is there?" Daxter asked as he jumped in front of Zon.

"I highly doubt he'd still be there." Zon said as they approached the island. "That guy hardly ever left his lab when my dad and I visited him years ago. Guy was a total recluse." Daxter sighed in defeat as they tied the boat to the wooden dock on Misty Island before setting off.

"This place give's me the creeps." Daxter said while nervously looking around on Jak's shoulder as they all travelled further inland.

"Here Muse!" Zon called with his hand next to his mouth. "Come out, come out! Where ever you are!"

"That never works." Daxter said in a bored tone before Jak pointed up towards the path to a little glowing creature.

"You were saying?" Zon grinned before they all ran after it. The muse just chattered animal noises as it took of, leading the boys in circles as they chased after it. "Little thing's fast!" Zon said as he took a few breaths.

"Hurry up and catch that thing!" Daxter yelled. "I wanna get off this island!"

"Then get your lazy ass off of Jak's shoulder and try helping!" Zon shouted before watching the Muse run by them. "GET BACK HERE!" Zon yelled as he gave chase.

"After them Jak!" Daxter yelled while pointing before Jak ran off in another direction. "Uh, Jak? Buddy? Where ya goin? The Muse is the other way!" Jak didn't respond as he kept running in one direction before waiting behind a rock. He and Daxter peeked over and waited a moment to see Zon and the Muse running towards them. They waited until they were about to run past them before Jak jumped out and tackled the Muse. Zon stopped in his tracks to see Jak holding the Muse up before Daxter grabbed it and stuffed it in Jak's pack.

"Sometimes, I really hate how you think these things through." Zon said in an emotionless tone.

"Okay! We got the Muse. Let's go back." Daxter quickly said.

"Not yet. Samos told us to stop the Lurkers from opening a silo that he said was full of Dark Eco." Zon said as they walked again. "And Keira warned us about Lurkers on flying contraptions with mines attached to them. We have to stop all Lurker activity here before we can go, or it could spell trouble for Sandover Village." Daxter growled in annoyance, but shut up when Jak and Zon glared at him. The three kept exploring the island, defeating any Lurkers that they came across and knocking down giant bones to make bridges before coming to a Precursor Door. They opened it without any trouble thanks to some nearby Blue Eco, but instantly regretted their actions when they passed the door. The door behind them slammed shut, locking them in a giant Precursor building of some sort. In the middle was the Silo that Samos said was full of Dark Eco. Above it on a platform were a few Lurkers shooting at the bolts that kept the silo shut with a cannon. And upon the walls surrounding them were dozens of angry Lurkers.

"IT'S AN AMBUSH YOU GUYS!" Daxter screamed as Lurkers began to jump in and run towards them. "DO SOMETHING!"

"Get ready Jak! We got some serious Lurker butt to kick!" Zon yelled as the two of them got ready to fight for their lives. The two of them began to throw kicks and punches at any Lurker that got close, easily swatting them aside with the Red Eco they'd sometimes drop. It would've taken less time if they didn't have to keep dodging the cannon blasts, but those only served to take out more Lurkers, so that was a plus. It took some time, but the two of them were able to beat the Lurkers.

"HA! Is that the best you Lurkers got?!" Daxter roared triumphantly.

"Uh, Daxter? I think they've got way more." Zon squeeked. Jak and Daxter looked to see another type of Lurker standing on the wall. They were twice as big as the other Lurkers, their skin and fur were dark, with spikes on their bodies.

"I vote that we run!" Daxter yelled in fear as the Dark Lurkers jumped down and ran towards them. "RIGHT NOW!" They were all backing away before Jak backed into a clump of Red Eco, multiplying his strength. Jak looked back at the Dark Lurkers before unleashing a massive punch, sending one of them flying into the wall.

"It looks like we may win this after all." Zon said in confidence as he picked up some Red Eco as well. Soon the two boys were smashing the Dark Lurkers around like toys, picking up more Red Eco to continue the fun. By the time the last Dark Lurker fell, the two teens were haunched over and trying to catch their breath. "H...Ha! Take that...you...dumb Lurkers." Zon gasped as a floating set of stairs came out of the ground, leading up to a familiar spot. They climbed up the stairs to find themselves at the same spot where Daxter got turned into an Ottsel. "Back to where it all began." Zon muttered as they looked around.

"Well, there's nothing to see here! Time to go!" Daxter said rather quickly, wanting to leave as of yesterday. Jak and Zon agreed and turned to leave, but froze when they heard a dark chuckle coming from above them.

"Aw. And I had made those special Lurkers for you all to play with. Such a shame they couldn't stand up to you." All three of them looked up to see a woman floating above them with a smile on her face. Jak and Zon got immediately got defensive, as they clearly remembered her.

"Hey, who's the hotty with the smooth dark skin?" Daxter asked as he smoothed his ears back.

"That's Maia! Gol's baby sister!" Zon explained.

"Gol?!" Daxter yelled, immediately thinking of the floating lunatic that he saw the last time they were here. "The same Gol that we need to find to change me back?!"

"That's the one." Zon said before glaring at Maia. "What do you want Maia?

"What's with that look?" Maia asked with a smile. "Afraid that I'd hold a grudge against you and the blonde one here?"

"What's she talking about?" Daxter asked as he looked between his friends and Maia.

"Oh, I'm sure Zon can tell you. When he and his father paid a visit to the Citadel my brother and I reside in, young Zon here helped himself to some artifacts that we were using. And how he and, Jak I believe his name was, hurt me when I tried to take it back." Maia explained. Zon let out a nervous chuckle after that before whistling and looking away while Jak still glared up at her. "Relax. I've moved on since then."

"Still, you haven't answered my question. What are you doing here Maia?" Zon repeated.

"The answer is simple. I'm here to give you this." she said as she pulled a Power Cell out of her pocket and threw it to them. "A prize for defeating those Dark Eco infused Lurkers." Zon looked down at the Power Cell skeptically before looking at her again.

"Are you really the Maia I met?" Zon asked with a raised eyebrow. Maia only chuckled before she disappeared in a purple haze. "Hey, wait!" he yelled at the dissipating mist.

"Okay. Somebody explain to me WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Daxter yelled in annoyance.

"I'm not sure." Zon said with his chin resting in his hand deep in thought. "That was definitely Maia, but she seemed different. Was her skin...lighter than before? Eh, I'm probably just overthinking."

"Look, let's think about this _away_ from the Dark Eco here." Daxter suggested.

"Right. Let's go." Zon agreed as he pocketed the Power Cell. "We still have a cannon and mines to stop." With that, the three of them took off, not seeing Maia smiling at them from atop the platform the cannon was on.

-Hours later-

Zon was swerving on the A-Grav Zoomer that Keira had teleported to Misty Island, knocking more flying Lurkers out of their seats before taking it back to the the transporter. While he dealt with the flying Lurkers, Jak and Daxter had split off to take care of the cannon that was bombing the Silo. Both tasks complete, the three of them got back to the speedboat and left Misty Island for good.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Had to replay the game for a refresher.


	11. Fire Canyon and Rock Village

A/N: I'm ashamed I let some of these stories go so long without an update. Hope you can all forgive me.

* * *

Morning finally arrived for our heroes, who were ready to take their adventure farther North. Jak and Daxter were being given an explanation about the A-Grav Zoomer's new heat shield while Zon was visiting his father to inform them about what they had been up to lately.

"And when we came back home from Misty Island, we went around and finished a few more errands and collected some more Power Cells from the villagers and an ancient Precursor Oracle, bringing us to a total of 36 Power Cells. I'm still wondering what he was talking about one of us having the 'light within'. Eh, probably nothing to think about at the moment."

"Zon!" came a shout behind him. He turned to see come floating towards him. "I hope you're ready. We're teleporting the moment those other knuckleheads manage to turn on the Warp Gate at the Blue Sage's hut."

"I've finished packing." Zon told as he held up a small bag. "Just wanted to visit my dad." Samos nodded with small smile before floating away, leaving Zon alone with his father's grave. "Well dad," he said before standing up and brushing the sand off his legs. "We're gonna be heading off soon. Wish us luck." he finished before running towards Samos's hut.

-With Jak and Daxter-

"We're at 200 degrees Jak!" Daxter exclaimed. Both boys were both traveling through the Fire Canyon towards the Blue Sage's hut, which was located in Rock Village on the other side. Keira had explained to them that the Heat Shield would only last up to 500 degrees before blowing up. She also told them that she had released cooling balloons along the way to help keep the temperature down to a safe level on their journey.

"I thought Samos said that this place was hot enough to melt Precursor Metal." Daxter said as they grabbed the floating orbs along the way. "How come these aren't melting?" Jak's only response was to shrug at the question, having no idea why they didn't melt.

"Keep it up guys!" came Keira's voice over the communicator. "You're halfway there!"

"Good! The heat's bad enough without this fur rug on my skin!" Daxter complained as he fanned himself with his hand, only to hold on for dear life when Jak smacked into a Lurker, lauching them into the air. "Warn a guy next time!"

"You guys having fun?" came Zon's voice from the communicator.

"Define 'fun'!" Daxter yelled before he heard a beeping sound coming from the Heat Shield's gauge. "Jak! We've hit 450 degrees!" he yelled in panic before they hit a cooling balloon, sending it back 25 degrees.

"Don't give up now! You're almost there!" Keira yelled as Jak saw the end in sight. He gunned the engine and sped off, ignoring both the Heat Shield gauge and Daxter's frantic yelling.

"496...497...498!" Daxter yelled before Jak hit zoomed past the molten floor and onto cooler land. He smiled with a fist bump while Daxter slowly began to fall backwards. "Safe at 499!" he gasped as he fell off the A-Grav Zoomer onto the dirt.

"Nice work you two! Next time, I'll release more balloons!" Keira told them.

"Next time?! Oh no! Next time, Zon drives while we wait at the hut!" Daxter snapped.

"Fair enough. I was getting bored waiting for you two to get over there anyway." Zon said, causing Daxter to groan. "Anyway, hurry up and turn on the Warp Gate."

"Don't rush us." Daxter replied before jumping onto Jak's shoulder, who left the Zoomer at the warp pad and walked onwards before finally entered the Blue Sage's hut. A quick click of a button activated the Warp Gate, which spat out Zon, Keira, and an annoyed Samos.

"Ah, Rock Village again." Zon sighed in nostalgia.

"I'll never get used to that teleporter tingling sensation." Samos said before noticing the state of the Blue Sage's hut. Papers were everywhere, bits of machinery broken, and no Blue Sage. "What in the world happened here?! It looks like the Blue Sage threw a party!"

"Oh no! Rock Village is on fire!" Keira shrieked from the window.

"One heck of a party!" Samos replied.

"And he didn't invite me?!" Zon asked in mock hurt.

"No! Look!" Keira told them. The group made it to the window, only to find a terrible sight. Large smoking boulders scattered about the village, with more being thrown down by a gigantic Lurker that seemed to be making them appear out of thin air with his armor.

"Well...this is bad." Zon said.

"Hmm. Looks like the Blue Sage was working on a device of some sort." Keira thought out loud as she peeked through one of the Blue Sage's telescopes.

"Let me see!" Zon said in excitement. Keira moved for Zon and allowed him to see a massive machine pointing straight at a boulder blocking the pathway up to where the monster was. "That looks so awesome! I gotta get a closer look!" he whispered before running out the door towards the village, with Keira following

"It seems that this village is in need of help as well." Samos said to them all as he peeked through a different telescope. "And not just the Village, but the surrounding areas as well! Looks like you two and Zon have a lot of work to do!"

"Why us?! Why don't you do something other than float around and bark orders?!" Daxter demanded.

"Very well then." Samos smiled before bashing his cane onto Daxter's head. "There. I did something else. **NOW SHUT YOUR MOUTH!** " Daxter growled as he rubbed his sore head before Samos peeked through the telescope overlooking the Precursor Basin, a troubled look coming over his face. "Oh dear. It seems that the influence of Dark Eco has tainted some innocent plants in the Precursor Basin. Jak, I want either you or Zon to heal those plants with the Green Eco that is flowing from a nearby vent. Scatter it across the plants to heal them, but be quick about it. Otherwise, the infected plants shall spread back to the healthy ones." Jak nodded as he and Daxter left the hut, meeting Keira and Zon along the way.

"Haha! The design is magnificent! Once we get enough power, we'll get to see it in all it's splendor!" Zon exclaimed in a happy voice.

"We need 45 Power Cells to charge the device. Anything more will indeed help." Keira nodded.

"What are you two going on about?" Daxter asked.

"That machine is an anti-gravity gun." Keira explained. "I believe that the Blue Sage built it to move the boulders out of the village. We'll need it to move the one leading up towards that giant Lurker, since it's the only path that leads further North."

"Oh GREAT! That means more Power Cell hunting!" Daxter groaned.

"Ah, don't sweat it. We can handle it!" Zon grinned. "And we still have a few hours left before nightfall. Come on! I'll show you guys around!"


End file.
